Two Sides of The Same Coin
by AnjoRemix
Summary: His Village was burnt to the ground by his own Mother, his sister is dead but now apart of him, Akatsuki raised him in the ways of Ninja, Revenge is all he can think of now, The Destruction of Konoha under the name of Uzumaki Naruto ItaNaru, KakaNaru more


_**Diaryanjo: sowwie haven't been around in a long time I've been doing something for the past few months so yeah busy**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: lier .**_

_**Diaryanjo: oh shush anyways this new story ^^ 3**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: Enjoy!**_

_Two Sides of The Same Coin_

"Konan go with Sasori to check up on _them_ for me this week would you?"

"Of course Nagato, I want to see little ouji-sama again."

"Hime-sama is turning into a beauty just like her mother isn't she Leader-sama?"

"Yes she's looking more and more like her mother every time we visit her except for the fact her hair just happened to be her father's hair color."

Konan chuckled and led the red head out of the room they were residing in. Before Konan exited the room Nagato stopped her.

"Konan…"

"…"

"…be careful."

"Yes."

The air was filled with think smoke and the alarm ranged loudly in the darken sky. The whole village was up in flames burning and dancing as the wind added more blazes to the village. Everyone was running. Children cry in flaming streets. Parents shout for their child in the horror. Shinobi's clashed in the flames to fend off the enemy who launched a surprised attack in the mid-autumn. Panic surged through the village. Two figures landed on the wall of the village that keeps the village safe. No words could describe the scene they face. Low-ranking shinobi's tried to lead the villagers into safe areas but all was slain. The enemies attacking showed no mercy. All was slain on sigh, all the defenseless children, women and men. No one was spared from this massacre.

"This can't be!"

"We have to get to the Chamber of Life now Sasori!"

"Hai!"

Both figures ran on top of the buildings straight toward the biggest tower in the middle of the village. They both eliminated anyone who got in their way. The smaller figure skidded to a halt when someone shouted her name.

"Konan-sama!"

"That voice, Souske!"

Konan pivoted her feet to change her course and headed towards the person who shouted.

"Konan what are you doing!"

The second person followed after her. He landed behind Konan who was leaning over someone with her palm glowing green over a wound at the neck of a shinobi. He had a badge on his collar indicating he was a high ranking Shinobi to be exact the captain of the Fifth Squad in service of the Queen.

"Souske what's going on! Why are they attacking The Village of Hikari!"

Blood poured more out of the shinobi's mouth as he tried to breathe to speak.

"Hime-sama (gasps) has been… (coughs blood) killed. Queen be-betr…" Souske pulled Konan down closer to him so he could whisper the next few words for her to hear. His last words caused Konan to gasp. The red head behind her turned his gaze away. Darkness covered the shinobi's sight. His body became cold as time went by. It looked like everything slowed down just for a moment.

"We have to hurry Konan. Ouji-sama needs us."

"Sasori get Kisame and Tobi here quick! They should both be nearby since they're going back to our hideout using the main route of Gyuki. It's a two minute travel from our current spot and it'll take you about 15 seconds to at least run into them. Go now! I need to contact Pein-sama about this I'll go check up on Hime-sama and Ouji-sama and if what I assumed to be true about Queen-sama…"

"You'll kill her?"

"Yes if I must…"

They both took off in the direction they needed to go. Konan headed for the blue tower that was set ablaze by the attack while Sasori headed east to the main route Konan mentioned. The blue origami flower in Konan's hair fell off one by one and was collected by the wind. Her hair fell freely from the bun since the flower pinned the bun in place. The blue paper danced in the wind as it flew out of the village and headed in the direction the pair came from.

"Please let me make it on time."

_Back at the hideout…_

Nagato looked up as if he heard something.

*sighs* "I must be imagining things."

He took a step outside of his balcony to get fresh air but then the smell of burning paper filled his nostrils.

"Konan?"

Blue paper collected behind Nagato as he turned to look at a blue paper clone version of Konan.

"Nagato the Village of Hikari is under attack!"

"What! This can't be possible!"

"I spoke with Souske before he passed away. Queen-sama…"

"So it is as I feared. My sister is foolish indeed. She's blinded by love."

"I'm sorry Nagato."

"Do what you must do Konan. I will never hate you for the decision you choose. I'm on my way I'll bring the rest of Akatsuki with me."

With a snap dark shadows teleported next to Nagato.

"Let's move."

"Hai!"

The Konan clone nodded her head and dispersed into the wind once more and headed back to the burning village.

"Please stay safe Hime-sama, Ouji-sama." The blond hair man said next.

"I'm ganna kill those mother fuckers for touching Jashin-sama's precious children! "

"Shut up Hidan!"

"What did you say you money-loving ass!"

"Shut up you two can't you see Leader-sama is in pain!"

"Sorry Zetsu." They both said.

Nagato made no comment and quicken his pace to reach to the Village of Hikari as fast as he can.

"Imouto just how foolish can you be?"

_With Sasori…_

"And there they are."

"Hey, hey Kisame-san! Isn't that Sasori right there! I'm I right I'm I right!"

Tobi jumped up and down in excitement and ran towards the red-head. Kisame only sighed and walked after the hyper-ninja.

"What's wrong Sasori I thought we were supposed to meet up with you and…?"

"The Village of Hikari is under attack we must assist Hime-sama and Ouji-sama hurry!"

Sasori took off in a panic leaving both the pair clueless but frighten at the sound of Sasori's panicking voice. They both knew it wasn't something good.

Tobi changed his voice tone from hyper-good boy Tobi to a serious mature voice.

"Don't just stand there Kisame MOVE!"

They both jumped after the hurrying Sasori who was moving at a very fast pace.

"Please let us make it on time!"

_With Konan inside the Tower…_

A body dropped dead in the path towards the Chamber of Light. Konan was panting harshly by the time she finally reached the Chamber. She was holding her left side of her body as her wound stung from the poison she was hit with earlier. Her vision blurred from the spreading of the poison. A child's voice screamed out into the air.

"OUJI-SAMA!"

Konan used her willpower to get on her feet and run towards the center of the Chamber not prepared to see what awaits her.

Queen was standing over a girl about 14-15 year old and was devouring her body in a gruesome way. Blood splattered all over every time she took a bit from the body. The girl screamed every time she was bitten. Tears were gathering in her eye and her mouth opened and plea for the pain to stop. Queen raised her right and with a blade made of pure chakra stabbed the screaming girl to finally end her torture.

"HIME-SAMAAA!"

"ANEKIIII!"

Konan slightly turned her head to find the boy who just shouted.

"There you are you little brat. Come over here and greet your dead sister you disgraceful son of mine. Oh you're scared?" She laughed.

The boy was trembling with fear. He fell to the ground.

"Your sister let herself be killed by me instead of you being killed you ungrateful brat. She protected you from me you bitch! You're ganna let everyone save you all the time? But thanks to your sister's interference I can devour her soul to increase my youth and power by hundreds hahaha. You're weak you're not like your father no matter how much you look like him! Your father gave up his life to seal that damn Demon into you! You're not my son you monster! No you never were my son the day your father sealed that demon you're the demon in disguise of my poor and innocent son! Give them both back you monster!"

She charged at the scared boy but something grabbed her and threw her to the wall. The bloody body of the girl she was just consuming was moving. She was breathing but blood seems to come out of her mouth every breathe she took. Her organs were all over the place the blood covered her whole body as pieces of her body were missing. She held up a glowing diamond in her hand as she gasped for breath.

"Otouto…" she gasped for breath

"Aneki?" he was frightened to approach her.

"Come here otouto I won't let mother harm you…" she turned to the side and puked up more blood.

Queen regains her focus and looked to see what was happening.

"No impossible I already killed you! How can you still be moving! That diamond! No I must have it give it to me you ungrateful bitch of mine!"

"Otouto quickly!"

The boy scrambled quickly over to his older sister's bloody frame. The sight was disgusting and the smell of blood filled his senses. He used all his willpower not to turn and run away from his sister. She grabbed his hand and spoke to the frighten boy. Her other hand reached up and stroked the crying boy's face.

"THAT DIAMOND IS MINE!"

"QUEEN KUSHINA STOP!"

Paper flew in forms of kunais and shurikens at the Queen.

"Don't interfere with family matters you outsider!"

"Queen…No Kushina you are hereby declared KoS (Kill on Sight) for treason and for assaulting and killing your own family."

"You have no power to be able to do that you bitch you're just a low ranking Shinobi so stand down as your Queen orders."

"No you're no longer our Queen, Kushina."

"MOVE ASIDE YOU LOWLY BEING!"

She charged blindly at the Konan.

"Thank...you…Konan."

Paper stuck to Kushina forcing her to be in a cocoon shape to prevent her from moving.

"Hime-sama!"

Konan rushed to her side to stop the bleeding and heal her wounds.

"It's too late Konan-san."

"No, no, no if only I was here a bit sooner I could have stopped Queen from doing this."

"It's okay…Konan. I knew one day Mother would turn on us for this." She held up the diamond she had in her palm.

"Otouto eat it."

"B-but aneki!"

"Eat it otouto it is a part of me that Mother and Father was searching for. I want you to have it. Father became obsessed with power when he met Mother that's why he married her. Mother wanted the power of this crystal to create chaos and fear in people but she didn't know where to find it from the myths and legends passed down in the family generation. Father knew of her plans but couldn't help falling in love with Mother. It was the same with Mother. I couldn't help it myself either…"

She coughed up more blood and her breath began to quicken as if time began to run out on her.

"Aneki I can't take this from you it's your heart!"

"Her heart?"

"Yes Konan it is why I didn't die when Mother stabbed me in my human heart."

"Hime-sama!"

"Aneki isn't really human. She's a cast away goddess from the Heavens when she did something forbidden." Ouji-sama choked out of his sob.

"Forbidden?"

"It was love. I fell in love with a human being I was sent to watch over."

"You fell in love?"

"Yes… (coughs) I fell in love with my own Father. Father never knew it was me until his last moments. I think that's how Mother found out where to obtain the diamond…"

Shock came to Ouji-sama's and Konan's face.

The building started to shake and pieces of the ceiling fell.

"Father was a pure soul his pureness drew me to him. I couldn't help it. I was a high ranking Goddess in the Heavenly Realm but then…"

Fire scorched into the building.

"Hurry Otouto eat it."

"I can't aneki or you'll die!"

Konan felt a pulse like poison enter her system.

"Hurry Ouji-sama! Your Mother is breaking free of my jutsu I can't maintain her for long."

"Aneki." Tears started to leak again.

"You'll always be my little brother otouto. I'll always be with you no matter what from now on. I'll come to your rescue whenever you're endangered. I will never let Mother near you. Please otouto eat it."

Hesitantly Ouji took the diamond from Hime. He swallowed it in one gulp. Light erupted from Hime's body. Then it shattered like glass and flew away in cherry blossoms.

"ANEEKIII!"

Konan glanced behind her but was a second too late. She was pinned to the wall with a sword in her stomach. Blood poured out of her mouth.

Laughter filled the air.

"How nice now stupid son of mine I have a good reason to kill you now. Once I obtain that diamond I can revive my beloved…"

She didn't' get to finish her sentence before her body was set on fire.

Ouji saw a light outline of his beloved sister standing in front of him in her Goddess form. Light was all Konan could see surrounding and seems to be cradling Ouji-sama's body like a mother would hold her baby. A shout came from a hallway.

"KONAAANN!"

A grunt came out of Konan's mouth as she yanked the katana out of her stomach. The ceiling fell at the instant but a soft wind blocked Konan from falling to her death from the height she was at. It carried her into the awaiting arms of Nagato.

"Konan where's Hime and Ouji-sama!"

"I'm right here."

_The chaos came to an end. The Village of Hikari was no more. Everything was burnt to ashes. Only a few survivors out of thousands of people survived the chaotic attack and they were only shinobi. No villagers survived. Queen Kushina escaped and now hides in the enemy fortress who wiped out a major Village which kept peace between all the Villages. That village who was behind the attack was Konoha. Hime was dead but lives on in Ouji. Nagato and the rest of Akatsuki with the surviving Shinobi's went into hiding protecting the innocent Ouji and trained him in the Ninja ways to protect himself so he won't have to rely on others to come to his rescue and it was his request as well. The reason why he wants to become a Ninja was because he wants revenge. Ouji infiltrates Konoha and his goal is to make Konoha pay for what they did 7 years ago._

_It all starts with a happy-go-lucky boy named Uzumaki Naruto who enrolled into Konoha Academy. _


End file.
